Why be in denial?
by porcelainglass
Summary: Imperfection is beauty. She did not believe. Perfection is boring. She did not believe. She just need to change herself, to something better. To someone that Finn would love.


Finn's POV

The hallway was silent. Everyone was lingering onto every word he was going to say.

"I can't believe you're getting a nose job, what the hell is wrong with you?" he bellowed, attempting to input some logical sense into her empty brain.

Unable to deal with the fact, he needs to stop Rachel from making such a foolish mistake, boyfriend or not.

"It's none of your business! You're not my boyfriend anymore, you don't have any rights to control me. Go back to Quinn! I know she must be looking for you right now", yelled Rachel.

He could see the tears running down beautifully structured face from her big brown eyes; he could not handle Rachel crying, especially right now. It was all so dramatic. She wanted Quinn's perfect nose, it was just so dumb. Rachel's perfect just the way she is.

"You're beautiful. Don't let anything or even anyone change that. Don't go along with the nose job. Please listen to me for once", he spoke softly.

The bell rang and everyone started to disperse, no longer interested with the argument they were having. Upon moving closer to Rachel, she ran away. Her hair shone under the sunlight blaring from the windows into the hallway. It absolutely broke his heart to see her like that. It seemed as if he still love her, or at least care about her. Was I being in denial? Did he really still love Quinn? He really missed seeing Rachel smiling at him though. Everything was just so awfully wrong. Blocking all temptations to run after her, he moved towards the choir/glee room to find Quinn.

He did not see Rachel during Glee Club, which surprised him a lot, because usually she was the first one here preparing for her solo of the day. Everyone was wondering where she was, including Quinn. She looked genuinely concerned for her. Just then Rachel strolled in, with the plaster on her nose taken off, saying that she had something important to announce to everyone.

"I have decided to go along with the nose job, I'm serious about this", she said determinedly.

But he could hear a hint of fear and shiver in her voice. She was putting on a strong front, but he could see right through her. She was just being way too rash. She just wants to be like Quinn. Maybe she thought if she looked like Quinn, she could win him back. He wanted to shout at her so much, telling her it was a wrong decision and he loves her flaws and imperfections. But Quinn was there, right beside him, lying down his shoulder peacefully. He could not, and would not harm Quinn. He could not bear to do it; he could never lose Quinn again. Not after the Puck incident. She left right after the all-so-important speech. All of them were stunned, well not him. Nobody could change stubborn Rachel. She had always embraced her huge nose, but this was different. He knew it was entirely his fault that caused her to carry out that decision. This week's lesson was about accepting the way you looked, apparently she did not care. A rush of wind went by, and Puck was out of sight.

Rachel's POV

Was it because she wanted Finn back; that was why she was going along with this nose job? Even though the doctor told her that the surgery might even improve her voice. She knew it was not the main reason why she wanted this. She wanted Finn back, but it all seemed impossible. Why would Finn want her back when he had the beauty queen/prom queen as a girlfriend again? It was all so confusing. Why was he being so nice to her, he could just ignore her, and live happily ever after with princess perfect. She would not mind it at all. Someone patted her on her shoulder, breaking her thoughts and she turned back. Noah Puckerman stood there, almost breathless. He was all sweaty and smelly. Everything after that was just surprising. He hugged her, tightly. But it was all so comfortable. She could smell his body scent, it was all so inviting. Somehow, she missed Noah, as a big brother though. Since they were both Jewish, and they had a thing in the past anyway. Lauren would probably kill her if she saw this and would have broken up with him. Hugging her boyfriend in the school's hallway did not seem like a good thing to do, especially with all those rumors going around.

"Please don't do anything silly, you don't need to be like Quinn. You are born this way, and we, glee club members love you just the way you are. You wouldn't want me to break into a song just for this event right? Take care alright", he whispered softly into her ears.

It was tickling her, but she was touched that he still cared. The old Noah would never do such stuff. He had grown so much. They just stood there silently for a moment until Noah let go.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry Noah", she smiled sheepishly.

It was awkward for awhile, but eventually, it all came together. He smiled back and walked back to glee. Everything was explained in that small little hug, she knew what she needed to do. Or maybe not. The hot scorching sun greeted her as she made her way out of the school. She thought about asking her two gay dads, but it would be too weird, even if they were gay.

She sighed, whispering to herself, "Now would be a good time to have a female figure to turn to".

Then, she thought of her. It was not the best choice, but she would do. She needed someone to knock some sense into her, for now. And Shelby seemed to be a great mother, after adopting Beth. She just hope she would not run into Jesse St. James. A freaking jerk. She braved through the harsh weather and marched into the auditorium hall where the Vocal Adrenaline practiced. Technically, not practice, but hell.

A/N: Review :) My first fanfic! 


End file.
